Small containers, such as video cassette containers, are formed of two molded plastic halves which are assembled to form the closed container. In a typical automated molding procedure, a group of bottom container halves and a group of top container halves are individually molded and the halves are removed from the dies by robots and placed at an assembly site. Subsequently the halves are manually assembled to form the containers.
There has been a need for a mechanism which would automatically receive parts from a robot, assemble the parts into containers and discharge the assembled containers to a discharge location.